Nightmare in Brockton Bay
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: Sometimes not all saviours come from the light. Sometimes, the saviours come from the dark. Taylor learns this quiet well. Sometimes to save the city, you have to be the monster. She will tear these villains down one at a time, heroes hounding her. She will accomplish this goal...or die trying.
**This idea came to me after reading a few fanfictions about Worm. I decided to try it out as Worm greatly intrigued me in the gritty and realistic universe that i have grown to love.** **Disclaimer:I don't own anything** **and enjoy.!**

 **Nightmare at Brockton Bay**

The awakening

 _Destination._

 _Agreement._

 _Trajectory._

 _Agreement._

 _Confusion._

 _Denial._

 _Fear._

 _Dest-_

(Break)

The locker rattled again, echoing in the empty school. The clouds outside reflecting the mood as muffled sobbing broke the silence. A silent cry that had been unnoticed to the people of Brockton Bay, a cry for help in a city filled with heroes and villains. The voice came from the rattling locker, where a girl lay in filth and waste. This girl was named Taylor. The locker was rattled one last time before falling silent. A desperate prayer for a saviour...But not all saviours come in light.

As Taylor cried, **something** heard. This creature heard all but was never seen. This creature saw but was never heard. This creature simply a non-specific embodiment of terror.. With a vicious smirk the creature saw little girl in the locker. The creature heard her cries. After all, this creature heard everything in the night. It was the lord of all monsters in the dark. The creature granted her request of a saviour...for a deep price.

(Break)

Students of Winslow returned from their weekend away. They laughed, smiled and told tales of increasing stupidity. Their costumes dirty, the sun bright with glee and a happy atmosphere was felt all around. Then a student noticed something. Her name was Daisy Lockton. She was a white blonde with a ponytail haircut. A fair amount of freckles along her face and a bright outfit suited her name. Although her reputation as an E88 collaborator was something she didn't like to promote. Daisy had noticed that a locker was looking all warped. Like something had tried to tear its way out of the locker. She stared with dark fascination as she realised a dark fact.

"Taylor was in that locker." She knew Taylor. Everybody knew Taylor, the quiet girl who was a victim of bullying by Sophia Hess and her cronies. She turned to her boyfriend, James, who was blabbering on about football. "James." She hissed with urgency. Her boyfriend cutting himself off mid-conversation as he sensed the tone.

"Daisy?" He questioned, eyebrow raising. Daisy looked at Taylors locker, getting James to look as well. His shock at the damage, evident on his face.

"Taylor's in that locker." James's face went pale, his thoughts going into overdrive. "Can you open it?" Daisy's voice asked him. James nodded to his girlfriend before calling to his friends across the hall.

"Davey, Richard." This got the attention of most in the hall. His friends questioning looks were shrugged off as he walked over to the warped locked, finally drawing eyes to the locker. The shock and horror to the damage sparked off a web of whispers as students took out their phones to record the incident. James and his friends walked up to the locker as everyone watched. With deliberate slowness he knocked on the locker, calling out.

"Taylor? Taylor, you in there." The realisation of the crowd sparked off another round of whispers. James placed his ear against the locker. His hearing picking up wheezing in the locker. He backed up before grabbing a corner. He looked to his friends. "She's in there. We have to get her out." With a nod they started pulling. The weakened metal creaking as it was pulled back.

A splat revealed a corroded arm with meat barely clinging on. Bugs crawling in and out of holes all along the skin. The arm revealing bone at random intervals. The rest of Taylor fell out of the locker. Half dead eyes staring at the crowd as bugs crawled in and out of their new home. A cry of fear and screams of horror echoing around the school.

(Break)

The night was filled with malicious intentions as criminals prowled about, searching for the perfect prey. Against a moon-lit sky stood a creature. The creature was pitch black, a shadow standing out against the shadows around it. The creature had no features or anything to identify it. It only had long hair with the same tone as its skin. The creature was lanky and tall, the large creature was female and was searching.

 **"That's** ** _just unfair. I don't think keeping the receipt was to-"_**

 _"Hey, stop that. You know I'm ticklish-"_

 ** _"Order me another, mate. So anyway this girl was a beauty, I went to town on h-"_**

 _"Why do we live in this town, Daddy?"_

 **"…the children, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?"** The creature growled, low and deep. It moved faster than the wind. Travelling over buildings like they were nothing. It came to a warehouse on the Docks. A clicking of automatic guns drawing its attention. The creature opened a window on the roof, sliding into the catwalks of the building. It stared at its pray. ITs prey was a little over six feet tall. The prey was male, covered in tattoos. The prey only wore pants and no shirt. The prey also had a metal mask on. This man was Lung.

Slowly the creature uncurled from its perch. It watched as they we loaded their weapons. The creature reached out, tearing through reality. The lights went out, alerting the people below that something was wrong. It uncurled before striking.

(Break)

Armsmaster closed in on the area, a call had come in off a disturbance involving Lung. His bike swerving through traffic as he triple-checked his armour. He has learned to never overestimate his armour with Lung. He stopped the bike near the Warehouse. A security camera on the bar across capturing his movements. He stepped off his bike to stare at the warehouse.

The warehouse had a giant hole where the door was, melting the door off the earth. Bullet holes had escaped the windows and thin wall around the area. A slow dripping sound erupting from the warehouse. Slowly Armsmaster prepared his lance as the silence seemed to gain a sudden tension. The shadows curled around the door way as footsteps reached his ears. Slowly a shadow emerged from the darkness.

Armsmaster stared at the creature before him. It felt wrong. It felt like death had come. It was something that made all his senses scream at him to run. He swallowed before speaking in a forced calm voice. "Who are you?" As soon as he said this he felt wrong. Whispers started to form from nowhere.

"Armsmaster-" "Human" **"Colin"** "Hannah" **"Emily"** "Dean" **"Carlos"** "Dennis" **"Chris"** "Missy" **"Taylor"** "Dark" **"Fear"** Armsmaster fell on to his knees, the whispers hurting his brain. He held his head as they invaded his mind. He moaned as the creature walked past him. The left hand dropping a piece of meat that rolled along the ground. A seductive female voice erupted form the creature stating a single word. "Talasam." The creature walked into the night as the whispers started to sing.

 _"Hush Hush Hush, here comes the man."_

 _ **"Don't let him come to close to you."**_

 _"He'll catch you if he can."_

 ** _"Just pretend that you're a crocodile."_**

The whispers faded as the creature, now named Talasam walked into the night. Armsmaster picked up the piece of meat with a wavering hand. The piece of meat revealed to be Lungs head staring up at him, half-eaten. He contacted Miss Militia. "Colin? Are you alright?" Armsmaster stared at the head in his hands.

"We need a clean up crew."

 **This was really fun for me to write. Also if anyone gets the references I make I will be extremely happy. Enjoy your day! DDW out!**


End file.
